conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Holden
Robert James Holden (b. March 17, 1955) is a Georgeland politician who was leader of the Conservative Party of Georgeland in the Capitalia state legislature from 2006 to 2009. He became leader on April 6, 2006, after defeating incumbent leader Michael Armstrong in a leadership challenge. He now serves as Shadow Treasurer. Previously, he held the post of Deputy Leader of the Opposition. After his defeat in the 2009 election he resigned as leader but remains as a member of the Shadow Ministry. |+'Bob Holden' |- |- |'Position' || Leader of the Capitalia Opposition |- |'Term in office' || April 6, 2006-January 6, 2009 |- |'Preceded by' || Michael Armstrong |- |'Succeeded by' || Matilda Childs |- |'Political party' || Conservative |- |'Total time in office' || 2y, 9m |- |'Born' || 17th March, 1955 |- |'Spouse' || Annette Holden (married 1991) |} Holden was born in 1955, the second son of English migrants. In 1979 he graduated from the University of Long Island, having studied business and commerce, and began working in the private sector. In 1986 he began working for Goldman & Ellis, the financial consortium, and was making a seven-figure salary by 1994, as an executive in the company's public relations and marketing section. He joined the Conservative Party around this time. In 1999, he stood for the House of Commons but was defeated. The following year, Holden was promoted into a Vice Presidency, but he left the following year to become the spokesman for the Capitalia Chamber of Commerce, where he remained until 2004. In that year, he contested a by-election and entered the Capitalia state legislature. He was immediately made Shadow Treasurer by leader Michael Armstrong, in a move that was severely criticised. After the 2005 state election, Holden challenged Peter Mackay for the deputy leadership of the party, winning due to a deal arranged by more conservative members of the party. In May 2006, increasing doubts about Armstrong's leadership led to Holden challenging him for the leadership. In the party room ballot, he defeated Armstrong 16 votes to 8, and became Leader of the Opposition. Holden was not popular in his time as Leader; media portrayals as a rich elitist have reinforced the public's suspicion - the government attempted to paint Holden as an ambitious and disloyal hard-right Tory. Holden represents the more right-wing traditionalist Conservative membership. Three months before the scheduled election, Holden was replaced as leader by Shadow Education minister Andrew Vaysey, who had only been in Parliament a short time. Holden's very public outcry against Vaysey's leadership was reported in the media and seen by many as a contributing factor to internal party infighting. Following the 2009 election, at which Vaysey and the Conservatives were defeated, Holden stood for the leadership of the party once again but lost it to front bencher Matilda Childs. Afterwards, Holden continued on the Tory front bench as Shadow Treasurer. {| border="1" align="center" width=700 |- align="center" |width="30%"|Preceded by Michael Armstrong ''' |width="40%"|Leader of the Long Island Opposition''' April 6, 2006-January 6, 2009 |width="30%"|Succeeded by Andrew Vaysey Category:Georgeland Category:Georgeland politiciansCategory:Individuals